


Sherlock's Travels- Strategy at the Barricade

by TheObsessedAuthor



Category: Doctor Who, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Courfeyrac is enamored, Crossover, M/M, Major Crossover, Poor Jack, i don't know what this is, the TARDIS noise sounds kind of like that I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsessedAuthor/pseuds/TheObsessedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras receives unexpected help at the barricade, followed by another charismatic volunteer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Travels- Strategy at the Barricade

**Author's Note:**

> If this is popular enough, I might turn "Sherlock's Travels" into a series, so leave reviews if you want more condescending British consulting detectives!

"If you _really_ want to beat them, you're going about it the wrong way."

  
Enjolras jerked his head up. The voice was unfamiliar; lower than Grantaire's, but with the same dark amusement, and his accent hinted at an eloquence that would put Prouvaire the Poet to shame. "What did you say?"

  
"I don't really like _repeating_ myself." The man, leaning against one of the cafe's tables, strode forwards into the light. He was taller than even the revolutionary, and that- added to his sudden appearance- put Enjolras on his guard; not many men were even close to matching his height, but this man seemed to tower over him. He wore a long, dark trenchcoat over a black shirt, scarf and trousers, with polished black dress shoes completing the image of an extremely intimidating, slightly eerie stranger. "If you were _actually_ looking to do some damage," he continued, apparently oblivious (or just uncaring) to Enjolras' scrutiny, "you would pull men from here-" he circled an area of the revolutionaries' hastily drawn map of the barricade with a pale finger- "and send a third to _here_ , another third to support your defenses _here_ , and the last third should be brought back _here_ , to prepare for the next full-frontal assault."

  
Enjolras considered the man's proposal. "I... see," he muttered, disappointed that he himself hadn't formulated the plan- it was, admittedly, much better than the one he'd composed. He scanned the map, searching for a problem with his strategy. "Why would they launch another assault? They've already done so once, and their losses outnumbered ours."

  
" _Because_ ," the man said, his voice thick with derision and unconcealed exasperation, "it's unexpected. They've pulled away from the main barricade and spread out their attacks, haven't they?" At Enjolras' reluctant nod, he waved an irritated hand. " _Obviously_ it's a trap. I thought _you_ would see it, at least- you're supposed to be the smartest of the bunch." He paused, considering Enjolras, then tilted his head towards a seemingly unoccupied corner. "Except _him_ , of course."

  
Enjolras frowned- he'd thought they were the only two in the cafe. He squinted into the darkness and beheld a sleeping Grantaire, whose dark brown hair blended in perfectly with the walls of the Musain and had allowed him to stay undetected thus far. "R? You think he's- but he's barely conscious half the time!" _More than half_ , he raged in his head.

  
The stranger, as if hearing his thoughts, shot him a scathing look. "For God's _sake_ , look at his _hands_. Not to _mention_ the way he ties his cravat. The man's a silent genius." The stranger straightened his coat. "Much like myself, really." He raised an eyebrow at Enjolras. "Don't you pay any attention to him at _all_? Good lord, the Doctor was right. You're denser than Watson. Never mind. What year is it?"

  
Enjolras, momentarily stunned by the rapid-fire speech exiting the man's mouth and the sheer oddity of what he was asking, gaped for a second, speechless for once in his life. Grantaire would've laughed. "Um. 1832?" He cursed himself for phrasing it as a question- the man must've thought he was a _complete_ imbecile, now.

  
The man's expression said he thought exactly that. "Of course it is." He adjusted his scarf, tapped his fingers on the map twice, and exited the cafe.

  
Enjolras frowned at the indicated areas on the map, then at Grantaire, who slept on obliviously in the corner. He shuffled a few papers, his mind wandering.

  
Courfeyrac chose then to burst into the cafe. "Um, Enjolras? There's a guy here-"

  
"I know, Courf. He's just leaving."

  
"What? No, he's just gotten here." Courfeyrac stepped inside the cafe to let a dark haired man- shorter than the previous stranger, but still relatively tall, with a large backpack and a dark trenchcoat- glide inside.

  
He sauntered forward, offering his hand to Enjolras, who shook it hesitantly. The man seemed to be the epitome of non-hesitance, and looked quite friendly (from the way Courfeyrac kept glancing at his ass, Enjolras doubted it would be hard for him to make friends here). "Captain Jack Harkness," he announced, clapping Enjolras on his back. "Say, I don't suppose you've seen a Mr. Sherlock Holmes around here anywhere? I heard he was somewhere in the nineteenth century."

  
Enjolras vaguely wondered if one of the Amis had slipped something into his food. "Tall, dark, trenchcoat?"

  
"Speaks with a sexy accent and an unreasonable amount of condescension? That's him." The man- Captain Harkness, apparently- blew out a breath. "Have you heard a sort of 'wooosh'ing noise yet? Like-"

  
_vwooshrpvwooshrpvwooshrpvwooshrpvwooshrpvwooshrp-- **chuunnn**_

  
The Captain paled infinitesimally, but his easy smile remained. "Damn. Guess the sneaky bastards decided to drop me off again." He grinned at Courfeyrac. "At least I'll have some fun while I'm here. Am I too late to join the ranks of the hot revolutionaries?"

  
Courfeyrac stared openmouthed at the Captain, then glanced at Enjolras. "Can I keep him?"


End file.
